


A Bleeding Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Former Lovers - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, jealous!lucian, magic spells, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who would have known that one fateful day in Kathmandu would forever change the fate of everyone's lives? Karl Mordo thought he was making the right choice by saving the drowning man in the river, but little did he know how much damage it would do.





	A Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MianMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/gifts).



The relentless sun beat down on Kathmandu, illuminating the city with various shades of crimson, copper orange, and golden yellow. It was all masked in the thick, heavy grey clouds of pollution that hovered over them, much like the mystical threats no mere mortal could detect.

These were the days Karl Mordo enjoyed the most. He could slip in between the crowds, weaving his way through the streets to whatever destination called him. Today, he had no particular place in mind. Yet something was drawing him out towards the river. It was hard to say what it was...but Karl knew to follow his instincts.

He stopped at his favorite vendor and bought a small cup of iced thai coffee with boba pearls. It was a sweet indulgent treat, one Karl grew fond of since he made Kathmandu and Kamar Taj his new home. His grandfather would never allow such a drink in the manor at home-his old home, Karl corrected himself. He slipped the sweet drink happily, a perfect blend of tea and milk swirling as the little black balls rose up through the big orange straw. Karl couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

As he crossed the bridge, he glanced down at the murky, filthy water. A few locals had gathered near a fishing dock, pointing towards the center of the river. Karl froze, nearly dropping his special drink.

There was a man on a battered piece of driftwood! The locals were calling to him, but he didn’t seem to respond. Screams filled the air when the man bumped a small rock sticking out and he slipped off the wood, and into the murky waters.

Without hesitation, Karl ditched his drink and climbed up on the railing. With his arms out at his sides, he jumped and dived head first into the water. The wind whistled and roared in his ears as he fell. At the last moment, Karl squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply, expanding his ribs as much as he could. He felt the thick, murky water swallow him, dampen his clothes and pull him into the current. When he surfaced, Karl saw he was just a few feet away from the man.

His long grey hair was hanging loosely from a bun at the base of his head. Water splashed over his haggard face, but he made no reaction. Karl flapped his arms in front of him, swimming with the current, using it to his advantage, and managed to get a handful of the man’s clothes.

“Sir!” Karl yelled as he held the man to his chest. There were cuts and bruises all over his him. As the waves splashed to and fro on their bodies, Karl could feel the man’s sunken chest. It was possible he had been drifting for days, maybe even near a week. With one arm around the unconscious man, Karl began swimming for shore. He cut through the current when it allowed him and he angled them for the upcoming open area of the river bank. When he felt solid ground beneath them, Karl heaved the man out of the water, lifting him by his shoulders to pull him out.

Karl sighed, his hands on the man’s chest. Now he had a chance to really see the man he just saved. He was older than Karl, with hair covering his chin and neck, clearly he hadn’t shaved in awhile. His blonde-sih grey eyebrows were almost invisible, blending into his tanned skin. His dark pink lips weren’t moving and it greatly worried Karl.

He put his ear to the man’s chest, hearing a faint heartbeat. Still, it worried Karl that there may be water in his lungs. Karl placed his palms over the man’s chest and pressed. Water sloshed from the man’s lips, confirming Karl’s fears. He pressed again and the man twitched, eyes flying open as he heaved and gagged. He turned away from Karl and emptied the contents of his stomach on the dirt. He fell back, eyes wide in terror and confusion.

There were a strange mix of grey and green and locked onto Karl’s dark doe brown eyes. For a moment, time stopped. Karl felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed thickly and brushed some wet hair from the man’s forehead.

“Who-?” the man’s voice was thick and deep. “Where….where am I?”

  
Karl couldn’t help but smile gently. “You’re safe now,” he reassured the man. “You’re in Kathmandu.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Kathmandu!?”

Karl nodded. “What is your name?”

The man frowned slightly and sat up. “What is your name?”

Karl returned the man’s frown. He just saved the man’s life! “Karl,” he said gently.

“Well….thank you Karl” the man nodded. “My name is Kaecilius.”

“That’s a….strange name,” Karl couldn’t help but comment.

“I cannot help what my family named me,” Kaecilius pointed out. “At least you have a normal name.”

Karl shrugged. “Not exactly. My middle name is Amadeus.”

“Fair enough,” Kaecilius smirked. He wiped some mud from his face and looked around. “You said...we’re in Kathmandu?”

“That’s right,” Karl nodded. “We should get you somewhere safe. You can come with me.”

Kaecilius got to his feet, shaking from the dampness and adrenaline running through his veins. “That isn’t necessary. You shouldn’t have saved me. There is nothing left for me. I’ve lost everything and everyone in my life. Every moment I am alive is a terrible reminder of my loss.”

Karl frowned. “Kaecilius...where I live, it’s a sanctuary. A place for healing. At least stay the night...please?”

Kaecilius glanced at the young boy, looking him over. He was fairly attractive. His dark ebony skin and plump lips were...distracting. He smirked and faced Karl. “Very well. How can I say no to a face like yours?”

Karl blushed at his words and turned away. “Follow me….”

* * *

“Congratulations….Master Mordo,” The Ancient One’s eyes shimmered with light, beaming as she contained her smile before draping the silver rope around his shoulders. It complimented his outfit quite nicely. She stepped back, her yellow robes billowing in the fresh spring air.

“Thank you...Ancient One,” he bowed his head respectfully before rising. “I am honored by your decision. I will not disappoint you.”

As the crowd dispersed, each person returning to their usual duties, Karl lingered. When their audience was gone, the Ancient One held her arms out, drawing him in.

“Mother-”

“I am so proud of you, my son,” she sniffled, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Karl wrapped his arms around her tightly, swaying her back and forth. “It is because of you I have come so far.”

She chuckled and stepped back, pale hands cupping his darkened cheeks. “My boy...you achieved this on your own. I can take no more credit besides giving you life. You strove for this and never settled for less.”

“Thank you,” he smiled softly, taking her hands in his own. “I am forever grateful to you.”

She kissed his cheek and patted his arm. “Now, go celebrate. The feast should be nearly ready in the dining hall.”

Waving her off, Karl strode confidently through the halls of Kamar-Taj.

“Congratulations, Master Mordo. You, of all people, deserve such an honor,” a raspy, calm voice spoke behind him as Karl turned the corner.

He looked behind him to see his dear friend, Kaecilius. He was dressed in new burgundy pants and tank top, his naturally greying hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. While he was one of their older students, Kaecilius made it quite clear he was no “old man.” His physical strength was not to be taken lightly. Nor was his mental strength. The man learned at an alarming rate, surpassing even the more advanced students.

They had formed a strange friendship. Kaecilius clearly admired Karl and took every word he said as gospel. Though, every once in awhile, he would notice Kaecilius staring, observing...and a strange twinkle in his eyes gave Karl a weird sensation. That same look was in his eyes now.

“Thank you, Kaecilius,” Mordo smiled briefly. “It was no easy feat, I assure you.”

“No, I suppose not,” Kaecilius commented, his hands drawn behind his back. “But anyone can become a master, is that right?”

Karl stilled, wondering where this curiosity was coming from. “Y-yes...that is usually true, but the trails that you do not see are very draining and not for the faint of heart. It isn’t just a simple task and then a glorious ceremony.”

Kaecilius was silent for a moment. “Yes, of course,” he nodded. “Forgive me for my….ignorance.”

“No ignorance,” Karl responded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Only an opportunity to learn.”

Kaecilius actually smiled, warmth spreading across his face. “This is why I respect you so much, Master Mordo. You do not treat me as though I am a fool. You are kind and understanding.”

“One must be with any student here,” Karl said. “There is much to learn here and we cannot expect you to know everything within a day.”

“That desire for knowledge should drive us, then?” he wondered, taking a step closer to Karl. “To learn everything?”

Karl noticed him advancing and took a step back. “Well...yes, as much as we can-”

“Even learning about each other?”

“What do you mean, Kaecilius?” Karl took another step back. His breath hitched. The halls were vacant, save for them. He licked his lips nervously.

“Playing dumb does not look good on you, Master Mordo,” Kaecilius teased. “You cannot deny that there is something between us.”

Karl swallowed thickly. “W-well, yes, but-”

“But what?” Kaecilius asked, walking towards Karl until he bumped into the wall behind them. “You wouldn’t save me all those years ago if you didn’t feel some kind of attraction to me.”

Karl finally met Kaecilius’ gaze and his breath hitched. Before he would truly think through the consequences of his actions, Karl felt his lips meet Kaecilius. Their desperate gasps filled the silent hall as their hands naturally came up to tears each other’s clothes off their bodies. Kaecilius wasted no time in unbuckling his pants and flipped Karl over so his chest was against the wooden planks on the wall.

His tanned hands cupped Karl’s dark, round ass and spread his cheeks until the small puckered hole would been seen. Conjuring enough lube to coat himself, Kaecilius sank in to that sweet heat he so long dreamed of.

“Aaahhh!”

“Silence, my darling. You wouldn’t want us to be caught, would you?” Kaecilius grinned as he pinned Karl’s hands above his head against the wall. He gave a firm push, chuckling as the vase on the table near them rattled. Karl was trapped between him and the wall. Those long, muscular legs were shamelessly spread, his dark ass rolling back against Kaecilius’ reddened cock.

Their desperate gasps and pants filled the abandoned hall of Kamar-Taj. Kaecilius stood proud over the younger boy, keeping a steady pace. His free hand reached around and took Karl’s thick cock, gripping it firmly. Kaecilius’ thumb rubbed over the soft spongy head, feeling cum drip from the tip.

“Kae-oooohhhh! Gods!” Karl cried out, throwing his head back to stare up at the ceiling. His mouth hung open as he gasped. There were so many rules they were breaking right now! Engaging in sexual acts outside their bedrooms, and in the main hallway of all places, and at least a dozen other rules, including the fact that Karl was a newly appointed Master!

Karl yelped when Kaecilius jerked his hips hard, hitting that sweet spot inside that made him see stars. “Come back to me, my pet,” Kaecilius chuckled. “You’re thinking again…”

“Aaahh…” Karl whimpered. His forehead thumped against the wall. He bounced his hips on Kaecilius’ lap, meeting the man’s frantic rhythm. He bit his lip, rolling it under his teeth and groaned. “Kaecilius, shouldn’t we-”

“Move somewhere more...private?” Kaecilius guessed. “Not yet, my pet. Isn’t the possibility of being discovered...enticing?”

“Ahh gods, but,” Karl wiggled one of his hands free and grasped Kaecilius’ wrist. “Kaecilius, stop...we….oh, we shouldn’t.”

Kaecilius snapped his hips forward, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the hall. “ We’ve only just begun. I truly don’t think you’d want to end our little...affair.”

Karl whimpered. Kaecilius knew him so well. Almost too well. Ever since Karl rescued Kaecilius from the river, all those years ago, a special bond had formed between them. It started out small and quiet. The occasional glances at one another, the coy smiles and accidental brushes of their hands. Then it became more. The conversations after class, the private lessons and Kaecilius accidentally bumping into Karl at the most convenient places: the library, in the hall just outside his bedroom, and in the courtyard under Karl’s favorite tree.

And now, here they were, hiding in the shadows of the hall. Karl knew he’d be in major trouble with the Ancient One, but with every touch Kaecilius left on his body, every kiss and every thrust; Karl damned the rules.

“D-don’t…” Karl pleaded breathlessly, arching his neck to peer over his shoulder. “Don’t stop….p-please.”

“So polite, even with my cock in your ass,” Kaecilius chuckled. “How can I say no to you, my sweet?”

He cupped Karl’s hips and started a brutal pace, pounding harder and deeper into that sweet heat. Kaecilius looked up and peered down the hall. Lucian stood in the shadows, his red cloak concealing his body. Only the brief gleams of the sunset illuminated his face. His dark eyes betrayed the burning hatred raging inside his soul as he nodded. While Kaecilius kept the boy distracted, Lucian dashed into the library, carefully locking the door behind him.

Lucian huffed as he stepped into the empty library and lowered his hood. The book had to be here somewhere! It was all Kaecilius ever talked about! The dark book that promised them neverending power and eternal life. All they needed was a simple ritual and this world would be merely a fraction of what they would rule.

He headed towards the back wall, scanning every chained book. None of them seemed to be the one Kaecilius asked for. Lucian felt a twinge of fear in his heart. If he didn’t bring back the right book, Kaecilius would be furious. Lucian hurried down into the next section and stopped by the steps leading to the Ancient One’s private collection. It had to be in there…

Lucian stepped in, feeling a wave of energy envelope him. The relics that littered the walls and shelves watched him carefully. They sensed his presence and the chains that held the books in place tightened.

* * *

“W-wait!” Karl gasped. He felt a tug on his heart. Something was wrong... “Kae, stop! Something’s-”

“You would leave me so soon?” Kaecilius purred, pinning Karl’s wrists above his head. They were face to face, lips smashed together. “Let it go, my dear. Enjoy us-”

“Kaecilius, stop!” Karl begged, shoving the older man back. He quickly buckled his pants and hurried down the hall. Kaecilius stood there, growling under his breath. He quickly conjured a golden rope and cracked it. It coiled around Karl’s ankle and dragged him to the ground with a loud thud.

“Kaecilius! What are you-!?” Karl yelled, turning over onto his back. He kicked his leg, trying to shake the ropes. “Are you insane?”

The older man smirked and let the rope dissipate. He towered over the young boy and cracked his knuckles. “It’s a shame you didn’t see that sooner, my dear,” Kaecilius chuckled. “But your heart was far too easy to manipulate.”

Karl gasped and sat up. “What….what did you do?”

Kaecilius smirked and continued down the hall, passing Karl and stopped by the doors to the library. Lucian slipped out, holding the Book of Cagliostro, and walked straight to Kaecilius. The older man grinned mischievously and cupped Lucian’s jaw, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Both men could swear they heard Karl’s heart breaking on the floor.

“Lucian, you can’t!” Karl struggled to his feet. “That book is forbidden to anyone except-”

Kaecilius waved his hand and the black leather belts on Karl’s waist wound themselves over his lips. He gave Lucian one more kiss and took the book. “The book belongs to whoever holds it, and right now...that would be me, my pet.”

Lucian smirked and rested his head against Kaecilius’ chest. “Look at him….stupid little fool.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be that mean, darling,” Kaecilius chuckled. “The poor boy can’t help he has a bleeding heart. Try as he might to appear tough and unrelenting,” Kaecilius took a step towards Karl and hunkered down. He cupped Karl’s cheek, thumbing the leather that silenced him. “Spread his legs and he’ll surrender.”

Karl cursed at him through his bindings and jerked his head away from Kaecilius. He had been so blind to see what was truly happening. “Mmmhmm!” Karl gripped the leather and tried to pull it away, but it seemed to tighten over his mouth and jaw.

“It’s almost pitiful,” Lucian chuckled, planting his foot on Karl’s chest and kicking him back. “Forgive me if I was ever jealous of you,” he added, taking Kaecilius’ hand.

Kaecilius laughed, tucking the book away. “Oh Lucian, jealousy was a good look on you, my love. I’ll admit, I let this plan go on a few weeks longer than intended-”

“You bastard!” Lucian smacked his chest.

“And well…” the lead zealot glanced down at Karl, “I must admit, claiming your innocence and your heart was my consolation prize for biding my time.”

Karl’s eyes burned with heart broken tears. He closed them and turned away in shame. He should have known. The words of his cursed grandfather rang in his head. “Love always kills in the end. Never get attached.”

“What is the meaning of this?” The Ancient One’s calm but stern voice rang down the hall. All three turned to see her standing in the doorway leading to the courtyard. As soon as she saw Karl, half naked and gagged on the floor, her eyes widened. The book gleamed brightly in Kaecilius’ hand, as if to mock her. “Kaecilius-”

He gave a mock bow, took Lucian’s hand and they both ran. She hurried after them, but stopped upon seeing her most loved pupil on the ground. Guards filled the halls, rushing after the traitors as she knelt down and undid the spell on Karl.

“My son,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry!” Karl heaved, grasping fistfuls of her yellow robes. “I was deceived. I betrayed you-”

“You did nothing of the sort,” she cupped his cheek, sending a wave of calming magic through him. She glanced up as the nurses came. “Tend to him. Tell no one of his injuries.”

“Yes, Sorcerer Supreme,” they nodded and helped Karl to his feet. One of them summoned a thick blanket to cover him with as they guided him away.

Karl glanced back to see his mentor grab her fans, gripping them so tightly her hands somehow became more pale than her body, and she marched through the doors to the library. He bowed his head in shame. If Kaecilius translated the spells in that dark book, it would be all his fault. The fall of the mystic realm would fall upon Karl’s shoulders and he couldn’t bear such a burden.

With each step he took towards the healers room, his heart hardened. Any shred of kindness he showed was gravely abused. Karl pledged to himself from that moment on, he would never help another pathetic, lost soul on the streets of Kathmandu again.

* * *

Kaecilius led the loyal zealots down the streets of London. They were home free! All thanks to the bleeding heart of Karl Mordo. Kaecilius glanced at his side, seeing Lucian run beside him proudly. He grinned to himself and looked onward, but stopped short. He recognized that thin line in reality anywhere.

The scenery around them warped and he turned to see the Ancient One standing there. Her face was concealed, hiding the tears she wept for Karl. She would see him avenged for this betrayal. There were no words that could express her fury. Nothing more needed to be said about Kaecilius’ fate. He had banished himself and given his terrible actions, she took it upon herself to deem him a serious threat. For that alone, his death was warranted, and for hurting her son.

“Hypocrite!” Kaecilius snapped. He was nearly blinded with fury. This harlot couldn’t keep her own word. No magic in the real word, yet here she used it freely. Kaecilius conjured his own weapons as the Mirror Dimension spun around them. She wanted a fight to the death, then she would have it!

As the zealots fell, crushed by the rotating buildings, Kaecilius kept an eye on Lucian. He could hold his own ground well enough, but the Ancient One was here to bury them all. The buildings turned, trying to knock them all away. There were only a handful of them left! Kaecilius quickly opened a portal and those wise enough to follow did so.

Kaecilius waited until Lucian had safely jumped through before leaping himself. They were in an abandoned field, not far from his original home. The trees were blossoming nicely and the blue skies greeted them. Kaecilius approached one of the peach trees and plucked the ripe fruit. He took a bite, the juices flowing down his face and he sighed.

He opened his eyes and saw Lucian and two other zealots. “We are all that remain,” Lucian said heavily. Still, he held up the book with a cocky grin.

Kaecilius returned that sly smile and wrapped an arm around Lucian’s thick waist. “As long as I have you, then all is well. Thank you for letting me do what was necessary to retrieve the book.”  
“If necessary means fucking that little brat, then I’m not sure I should let you do this ritual,” Lucian teased. “The last thing I need is you offering yourself to Dormammu like that.”

“He does no such thing, I promise,” KAecilius kissed Lucian’s cheek. “There shall be no more of that, my dear. You’re my only one. Now and forever.”

Lucian looked at the older man with hopeful eyes. “I’ll hold you to that, but if there’s a scenario that involves fucking someone as a distraction, I call dibs. You had your turn.”

“Fair enough,” Kaecilius shrugged. With Lucian’s hand in his, the book secure, and his small army with him, they turned towards the mountains. “Now the real work begins.”

* * *

Lucian spread himself out on the thick, silky smooth rug in front of the roaring fire and gave Kaecilius the most sensual ‘Come fuck me’ look he could muster. The other zealots slept in the adjacent shacks in the abandoned village, so he and Kaecilius could reconcile. He licked his lips as Kaecilius undid the multiple belts around his yellow robes and let them clatter to the ground. He crossed his arms and pulled the dark tunic over his head, revealing his somewhat defined body.

Kaecilius didn’t have the perfect body, but there was plenty to admire and love. Lucian let part of his purple robe slip off his shoulder, teasing his love ever so slightly. Kaecilius all but fell to his knees and crawled over Lucian, those dark eyes gleaming dangerously. “My, my, aren’t you a treat after today?”

“I better be,” Lucian hooked a leg around Kaecilius’ hips and tugged him closer. “I hope you have some energy left over from playing with that brat. I’ll show you what real fucking looks like.”

“Oh Lu, you already know you’re the best,” Kaecilius chuckled. “Stop comparing yourself to that boy. I merely needed him to be distracted long enough for you to do the work. No matter what, you know I’ll always come back to you.”

“Damn right you will,” Lucian ground his front against Kaecilius, letting him know of what lay hidden beneath his robes. “I think I deserve a reward for all my….hard work today.”

Kaecilius leaned down and kissed Lucian’s exposed shoulder. “Ah, begging for rewards now? Greedy little thing.”

“I know what I deserve,” Lucian stated boldly. “Or do I have to make a carbon copy of you again?”

“Never again,” Kaecilius swore as he peeled Lucian’s tunic off. He grazed his hands over Lucian’s wide chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples as he admired the view beneath him. Kaecilius peeled open Lucian’s robes, cupping his toned legs and gently massaging them as he raised them in the air.

Lucian was quite to remove his undergarments and toss them aside, leaving him nearly naked beneath his lover, save for his robes draping at his waist. He leaned up and captured Kaecilius’ lips in a passionate kiss and ran his fingers through his grey hair, undoing the ponytail and tossing the band aside.

Kaecilius quickly summoned a small bottle of oil and coated his fingers. Lucian put his hand over Kaecilius and smirked. “None of that. Just claim me, my love.”

The older man grinned and instead coated his cock with the oil. “Such masochistic behavior,” Kaecilius teased as he grabbed one of Lucian’s legs and wrapped it around his hip. “Sometimes if I wonder if you love pain more than you love me.”

“Perhaps both,” Lucian grinned, raising his hips up to meet Kaecilius’ cock. He hissed at the burn he felt and the stretching of his hole. Once their bodies touched, Kaecilius leaned back until Lucian was in his lap and sank down deeper. Both men gasped and groaned, arms wrapped tightly around one another. Lucian glanced down at Kaecilius and a soft smile came to his harsh features.

“You’ll do it,” Lucian whispered. “You’ll beat her and take her place.”

“No, no,” Kaecilius whispered back, cupping Lucian’s cheek as he began to roll his hips up. “I don’t want her seat of power. It is nothing compared to what Dormammu will offer us. His endless powers and time will be far superior to her! With Dormammu as our leader, we will live endlessly and ever lose one another.”

Lucian only replied by kissing Kaecilius lips and nuzzled their noses together. “Perfect. Now stop talking and fuck me.”

Kaecilius obeyed and all but slammed his front against Lucian’s ass, making the younger man cry out. Kaecilius cupped Lucian’s hips to keep him in place and started a brutal pace, bouncing him on his lap. Their cries of bliss filled the night air as the fired crackled in front of them. Only licks of the dark embers highlighted their faces until the ashes smoked.

By early sunrise, Kaecilius woke to Lucian on his chest, mouth slightly open as he snored. Their bodies were covered in dry sweat and cum. Kaecilius idly combed Lucian’s hair from his face and smiled. He glanced at the table to see Dormammu’s book lying and kissed Lucian’s forehead.

“Soon, we will be together forever,” he muttered. “My darling.”

* * *

“Stop!”

Kaecilius nearly rolled his eyes as he was about to deliver the final blow to Daniel’s chest. He looked up to see a sweat and dirt covered man at the top of the stairs. Judging from his robes, he was a recent master apprentice. Strange grey hair was sprinkled around his ears. He was fairly thin but muscular and oddly handsome. Kaecilius smirked and took a step near him. He was curious.

“How long have you been at Kamar-Taj, Mr….?” he asked politely.

“It’s Doctor,” the man snapped exasperatingly, as if he’d said it a thousand times already.

“Mr. Doctor?” Kaecilius frowned. Either this man was very unfortunately named or he was joking.

“It’s strange,” the man said and Kaecilius shrugged. He was an idiot. Kaecilius had no time for him.

“Maybe? Who am I to judge?” he said, distracting the man long enough to stab Daniel Drumm.

The man conjured a measly rope and that was all it took for Kaecilius to confirm this man was truly a novice still. He would be dead in two minutes flat.

Or not.

The strange man oddly put up a very good fight. As Kaecilius stood back and watched the zealots fight him, Kaecilius couldn’t help but sense something...familiar about his fighting style. Only when he ducked and rolled Lucian over his back into the forest portal did Kaecilius realize.

He trained directly with Karl Mordo.

Anger bloomed in Kaecilius’ heart, both at Lucian’s defeat and at his realization. No doubt this strange man was Mordo’s new protege...and given his reputation, Mr. Doctor was probably sharing Mordo’s bed. He charged at the strange man and slammed him into the wall.

Kaecilius knew every counter attack for Karl’s style of fighting. It gave him great pride to watch this man struggle with every ounce of magic and strength, only to fail as Kaecilius beat him again and again. After slamming the man through two cases of glass, Kaecilius towered over him and wrapped an arm over his throat. Using his free hand, Kaecilius pressed the man’s head forward to choke him.  
Seeing the man’s butchered hands uselessly grip his arm made Kaecilius chuckle. “I see Karl has found a broken toy to repair. How romantic,” Kaecilius hissed in Stephen’s ear. “He always did love broken things.”

“Strange!” Mordo’s voice echoed far in the sanctum. What perfect timing he had…

“Aaah!” Stephen gagged and choked, his throat barely drawing air into his lungs. He had less than a minute before he fell unconscious. His vision started to blur and go black around at the edges when Stephen saw an emerald figure appear in the doorway.

“Kaecilius!” Mordo barked, his eyes widening at Stephen in his helpless position. “Let him go!”

The mad zealot locked eyes with his former master and glared. “And if I don’t...Karl? Hmm?”

Mordo tensed at the use of his first name and gripped his staff. “I won’t ask again. Let. Him. Go.”

“Has he warmed your bed in my absence?” Kaecilius grinned madly, twisting his arm further back. Stephen wheezed and his arms fell limp at his sides. His brilliant blue eyes were tiny slivers now. Behind them, the Cloak of Levitation was pressed up against the glass, its flaps banging helplessly. It wanted to help the human who defended them all.

Mordo hissed at Kaecilius’ words. “I should have let you drown that day,” he whispered. “Letting you into Kamar-Taj’s sacred halls was a mistake.”

“Ah, but one you made nonetheless,” Kaecilius grinned. “How will the Ancient One feel when she sees its walls crumbling and she’ll know in her heart it was your fault?”

The words cut deep into Mordo’s heart as he brought the staff to life. “You will never win,” he said before striking the glass case and freeing the cloak. The sentient red fabric coiled itself around Kaecilius’ head and shoulders before flinging him back across the room.

Stephen fell forward onto his hands and knees, gagging and gasping for breath. Mordo was instantly at his side with his hand on Stephen’s back. He quickly pressed a spell into Stephen’s body to allow air to flow easier for him. “Are you alright?” he whispered urgently.

Stephen nodded and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. A thick dribble of drool fell from his lips as he sat up, blinking slowly. “Y-yeah...but, Daniel, he’s-”

“Wong has him,” Mordo said, helping Stephen up. He looked up to see the cloak hurtling back towards them. It latched itself onto Stephen’s shoulders and the collar pat his cheek in thanks.

“What?” Stephen was so confused. Mordo was taken back by the cloak’s affection, but now was not the time to marvel at it. He turned to Kaecilius, ready for another round.  
When a portal opened, Mordo charged towards him, but wasn’t fast enough. It fizzled away, along with Kaecilius and Mordo let out a curse under his breath.

“We’ll find him,” Stephen whispered, rubbing his throat. “There’s one more sanctum left.”

“Hong Kong,” Mordo felt his stomach drop. He turned to Stephen and sighed. “Will you be alright if-”

“We don’t have time,” Stephen said quickly. “We can talk about this later. But Mordo...what he said-”

“He was right,” Mordo dropped his head in shame. “I let my guard down and he betrayed me. If it wasn’t for me, none of this would have happened. The book wouldn’t be missing-”

“Mordo, you can’t blame yourself,” Stephen said, reaching out to take his hand. “He’s a psychopath. The way he talks about Dormammu and all this Dark Dimension stuff...he’s out of his mind. It’s nothing you did. It was his own choice, but we have to stop him!”

Mordo looked at their hands, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. When he opened his eyes, they were misty with tears. “You’re right...as always. Once this is over, I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

Stephen smiled gently. “You were together?”

“It was a strained relationship,” Mordo admitted. “One I am not proud of.”

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you for being with him,” Stephen said as he got his sling ring. “But I am gonna kick his ass for talking to you like that.”

Mordo huffed a small laugh in spite of himself. “Allow me to help you with that ass kicking.”

Once the portal was open, they met each other’s gaze, nodded and jumped through to Hong Kong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a gift piece for MianMimi.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please check out my tumblr under the same name and check out my other stories too. Thank you!


End file.
